


Office Hours

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Desk Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Sans is one of Papyrus' favorite students, even though he does drive the poor psychology professor up the wall. Sans comes looking for him to collect on a promise, and collect he does.Based on Buttecupsticksnlicks' Underversity AU. This is their birthday gift, as well!





	

Sans peeked in through the window of the office door. A lot of it was blocked by a calendar, notes about when Professor Papyrus held his office hours, and little motivational phrases and quotes from psychologists that Papyrus found insightful or amusing.

Mostly, they were amusing.

Sans could just barely see Professor Papyrus through the one small square of blank space on the window, and he could tell that he was slumped over his desk, one hand still holding a marking pen, the pile of papers his head lay on were likely the assignment they had just handed in. Either that or the tests from the week before.

Sans tried the handle and found that it was locked. No matter; he pulled out his student ID card and slipped it between the door and the frame. A little maneuvering and the door sprang open with a soft click!

"Mweh heh heh," Sans giggled quietly to himself as he pocketed the card and stepped inside.

He shut the door right after he took the little card Papyrus usually put on the door when he was in; one side said "Welcome!" and the other said "Do Not Disturb." It looked like a child had made it, but it served its purpose. Sans put it on the outside doorknob with the Do Not Disturb side clearly displayed before shutting the door and making sure it was locked. He took another moment to slide some of the papers so the window was completely covered, and he even took a chair and set it in front of the door. Satisfied with the security of the office, he turned to face his sleeping professor.

"Tsk, tsk, teach," Sans murmured softly with a sigh. "You usually scold others for not getting enough sleep when they doze off in your class, and here you are, snoring over our test papers."

Sans moved behind the low-backed chair Papyrus sat in, his right arm dangled to one side. Sans bent over carefully and took him by the wrist and gently turned his arm and pulled it so his hand lay at the small of his back. Papyrus made a small noise in his sleep but did nothing more, his hand stayed where Sans placed it. His student then moved to his left, carefully reaching for the hand with the pen. Sans contemplated for a moment whether or not to remove the pen, but he decided it may be too risky and instead gently moved his arm behind his back to join the other. Sans held the wrists together with one hand while he yanked at his uniform's handkerchief with the other and quickly tied them together.

Sans all but leapt back, watching and waiting for a response. Papyrus shifted a little, muttered something about Alfred Kinsey and timelines, then just as quickly fell silent.

"Aww, come on, this is almost too easy," Sans sighed.

He moved around the desk and pulled the papers aside, even the ones under Papyrus' head, and once he was satisfied with the setup, he moved into the next part of his plan.

Standing at Papyrus' side, Sans carefully lifted him under his arms so his entire torso lay on the desk, his hips pressed against the edge. He was a bit heavier than Sans originally thought; he was able to manage without injuring the other monster, but he was starting to wake up.

Sans grinned excitedly and pushed the chair out of the way with one foot, thankful that it was on wheels. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a thin orange scarf.

The pen Papyrus had been holding clattered to the floor, the sound definitely bringing him out of sleep.

"Hmm? What the-?" Papyrus muttered as he blinked through the haze of slumber. He pulled at his bound wrists and the cold of panic washed over him when he realized they were tied.

"It's okay, teach, you're all right," Sans said, rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

Papyrus yanked his head around. "Sans?!"

The short skeleton chuckled. "Who else?"

"Let me go this instant! Have you lost your mind?"

"You're the psychiatrist, you tell me," Sans said with a smirk.

A small splash of color caught Papyrus' eye. "What are you holding?"

"Oh, right! I got a present for you!" Sans said excitedly. He moved closer, holding the scarf between both of his hands in front of Papyrus so he could see. "I always liked orange on you, especially when you're embarrassed or aroused."

"I don't see why you needed to tie my hands back," Papyrus said flatly.

"Just having a little fun," Sans' smirk could be easily heard in his voice. "Also, because you wouldn’t let me do this otherwise."

Papyrus opened his mouth to ask for clarification, but the cloth was pressed against his mouth and kept him from speaking. He tried to struggle but Sans was too quick, blocking his every movement with small touches and gentle pushes to keep him on the desk, and soon all Papyrus could do was squirm helplessly, glaring at Sans who looked down at him, his blue eyes sparkling in amusement.

"You seem a little rattled there, teach," Sans said, sitting up on the desk next to him. "You seem to forget that you made me a promise; that if I did well on the next chapter test that we could play a game of my choosing."

Papyrus gave him a look and Sans slipped a paper from the top of the closest pile. It had his name on it, and the score earned him a B-minus.

"Considering the last test I got a C and the test before that I failed, I would call this considerable improvement. Wouldn't you say so?"

Of course, even if he weren’t gagged, Papyrus couldn't argue with evidence that was put right in front of him.

"Also, you' been quite stressed out recently; with the end of the semester coming, I don't blame you," Sans said almost gently as he placed the paper back onto the pile. "I have my own responsibilities to fulfill, so, I thought maybe this could provide some stress relief for the both of us."

Sans' hand began wandering down Papyrus' backside, running along his ribs in zig-zagging motions, trailing down his spine lightly, then curving over his hipbones.

"Hmm, it feels like you're carrying a bit of extra junk in your trunk there, professor. Indulging in that honey a bit too often?"

Sans was teasing, of course, but Papyrus pressed his face into his desk, embarrassed that his magic had gone ahead and started forming without his control, but this was the kind of power his most obnoxious student had over him… whether he realized it or not.

"So, being tied up must do something for you," Sans said, sliding off the desk, his hand maintaining contact. "You know, it just occurs to me that you really are at my complete and total mercy."

Sans stood behind him, reaching forward with both hands as far up on Papyrus's body as he could without otherwise touching him, running his fingers roughly down over his shirt and pants, curved around his waist, and then pulled Papyrus back a little as he pressed his own hips against the rounded ass still covered with his slacks.

Papyrus tried to keep silent, and the scarf was helping, but not by much. He wasn’t sure if moving would do any good beyond letting on that yes, he was enjoying this, oh stars was he ever enjoying this… But he couldn’t give Sans the satisfaction. Not that easily.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you," Sans murmured, his hands caressing the professor’s hips as he rocked his own into him again. "I’m going to feel you and taste you, and then when you can't stand it anymore, I'm going to take you."

Now that was unfair; since when did Sans’ voice dip low like that? Since when did clothes provide little to no barrier between the heat building in both of their bones? Since when did he let one of his students take control of him like this?!?!

Sans’ hands pushed over his hips to the front of his groin, following the V-shaped curve in his pelvis to just inside his legs, rubbing small, soft circles.

“Hm? You all right there, teach?”

Papyrus was mortified to realize he had been whimpering. He glanced over his shoulder at Sans, who chuckled, shaking his head, and moving to his side, but again, one hand remained on him at all times. Sans lowered his head and dropped a kiss at his temple.

“You’re absolutely stunning, you know?” Sans said softly, his hand trailing up to tease the back of his neck. “I figured with the ways you would throw me on your desk and have your way with me, you would be pleased to see that I was paying very much attention,” he leaned close to him and licked a thin line up the side of his neck and Papyrus couldn’t contain the sharp intake of breath as it felt like electricity surged down his spine. “I was paying very, very close attention, Papyrus.”

Sans backed away, leaning back against the desk, crossing his legs and hiding a satisfied smirk when Papyrus twitched in an attempt to follow. He waited for him to calm and open his eyes again.

Ah, the look Papyrus gave him; the want was unmistakable, his arousal undeniable, and it made Sans’ soul flutter that he had the object of his affection and desires at his mercy.

“I’m pretty sure of the answer, here, however I still feel it’s important to offer,” Sans said quietly, more serious. “If I _am_ reading you wrong, or if you’re just not into it, hell, you might not even be in the mood, then we can stop. I’ll walk out of the office and we’ll pretend this never happened. No hard feelings. Well, that’s not true, exactly, mweh heh.”

Papyrus rolled his eye a little at the pun, but then took what Sans was saying seriously and he looked up at him. Sans leaned down, hooking a finger over the top of the scarf and pulling it down a little so his professor could speak.

“If you stop now, I’ll expect you to be showing up to my office every day for the remainder of the semester, young monster,” Papyrus nearly growled.

Sans chuckled again and leaned down to press his teeth briefly against Papyrus’, pulling away immediately when he tried to slide his tongue between his teeth. He replaced the scarf, which drew a real growl from the taller skeleton, and dropped a kiss on the top of his head.

“Had to check.”

Sans slid off the desk, returning a hand to Papyrus’ backside to rub at his spine.

Papyrus wriggled again, testing the handkerchief around his wrists, trying to move his jaw to get the scarf off, but then he felt Sans’ hands curving over his hips again to the front of his pants. Those deft, talented fingers had no problem undoing his belt, slipping it off slowly. Apparently, Sans was also talented at undoing buttons with one hand, because as one hand did that, the other cradled the forming bulge of magic.

“Man, Papy, you really are quite excited, aren’t you?” Sans murmured.

Papyrus growled at the nickname. Sans only smirked, rubbing him gently before slipping his pants off, exposing the lower half of his body. Sans took a moment to run his hands appreciatively over the magic that formed around his legs and hips, giving him something soft to grip and massage.

“Your magic makes very lovely things to play with,” Sans murmured, kneeling down as he scratched lightly down the back of Papyrus’ legs.

A small cry from Papyrus was thankfully muffled; he could only begin to imagine how embarrassing it would have actually sounded. Sans leaned forward and started licking patterns just below the curve of his ass. Papyrus wriggled, whimpering; he never had anyone touch him like this before, since he was usually the one on the other end (heh). The sensations were heavenly, Sans’ tongue warm and wet against him, sending pleasant shivers up his spine, even without the scarf, unintelligible sounds would be falling from his mouth.

Sans smiled, moving his hands up to rub at the round mounds of fleshy-like magic, his thumbs brushing closer and closer to the center, pulling them apart slightly each time, and when he was sure Papyrus wasn’t expecting it, he leaned in and swiped his tongue through the entire center.

Papyrus had finally rested his head on his desk, reduced to a slightly quivering puddle of pleasure, but when Sans’ tongue brushed through him, he arched his back and cried out in surprise. He tried to turn to give Sans an incredulous look, but he repeated the action and Papyrus started squirming again.

“Now, now, professor,” Sans said, patting his behind. “Just relax, your student knows what he’s doing.”

Papyrus choked on a sob as Sans returned to his task, his tongue seeking out his entrance to tease it. The attention was making him rock hard and his cock was beginning to press into the edge of the desk and fucking hell it was _not_ enough.

Papyrus called out Sans’ name behind the scarf when he began to attempt to breach his opening. Sans seemed to ignore it, though he did reach a hand between his legs and started to stroke Papyrus’ hardened cock, offering him a little relief in one way, but making it oh so worse in another.

Sans was really enjoying himself; listening to the muffled sounds from Papyrus, feel him twitch and squirm beneath him, his scent filling his head and almost making him drunk with desire. Papyrus’ taste was addicting, and it didn’t matter if his tongue was teasing the base of his cock or slowly pressing into his entrance, Papyrus was intoxicating and he never wanted to stop.

But the tightening in his own pants was bringing this part of their session to a close. Not that it was a problem.

Sans hummed and stood, his hand leaving Papyrus’ dick and his mouth trailing kisses up the small of his back, drawing more needy noises from his professor.

“Don’t worry, teach, there’s one more lesson we need to cover,” Sans murmured, pulling a little more on his hips and pressing him down a little so his ass was lined up with Sans’ hips.

Papyrus went with it, his head spinning with need, pressing back into Sans, urging him to hurry.

“Hey, take it easy, Papy,” Sans said teasingly, gripping his cock and pressing the head against his entrance.

Papyrus whimpered again, pressing back as much as he could.

“Yeah? Want it that badly? If we weren’t in your office, I’d rip that scarf from your mouth so I can hear you beg for it,” Sans growled. “I guess I’ll have to settle for the muffled version.”

Without warning, he sank deep into Papyrus, moaning lowly as his fingers gripped his hips hard enough to bruise.

Papyrus’ arched his back, bringing nearly his whole upper-body off the desk, and he too was thankful for the scarf, for he never remembered screaming like that in his entire life. It hurt, it was shocking, it was too much, and by the stars did it make him feel better than anything else he had ever experienced.

Sans panted; he didn’t expect Papyrus to be this tight and it bordered on pain, but it felt so good. What shocked Sans more as the initial waves of pleasure eased away a bit was the feeling of completion. He leaned over Papyrus, wrapping his arms around him as he nuzzled his back.

“Oh, stars, Papyrus,” Sans whispered. “This, this is incredible. Is, is this what you feel when you’re inside of me?” he dropped a kiss on his spine. “No wonder you like fucking me so much, heh, if it feels this good, I can’t blame you.”

Sans didn’t let go, pulling out a little before thrusting in again, drawing another muffled cry from Papyrus and a groan from deep within his core. He did it a few more times, realizing that if he was going to feel more he had to let go a little. Pressing another kiss into Papyrus, he gripped onto his bound wrists, using that as an anchor to help him set up a steady, thrusting rhythm, pulling Papyrus back into him as he surged forward.

Papyrus had long since given up trying to keep up with anything. He was helpless under his student, gladly taking everything he was given, not bothering to try to contain the pleased sounds falling from his mouth. The scarf was soaked with his drool, turning the fabric dark.

“Pah-Papy,” Sans groaned, slowing his thrusts until he came to a standstill. “Papyrus, I, I want to see you.”

Papyrus made a whining sound of protest as Sans pulled out of him. His legs were shaking too much to be able to move much himself, but he did what he could as Sans guided him to turn over. Their height difference made it a little difficult, but Sans was innovative.

“I hope your desk can handle it,” he murmured, turning Papyrus’ legs to the side and climbing up onto the desk himself, kneeling between his legs.

 _To hell with my desk, just fuck me!_ Papyrus thought.

As if his wish could be heard, Sans sank back inside of him with a sigh that sounded like a breath of life. He moved into Papyrus again, resuming the pace they had before.

“Oh, gods, Papyrus, I’m close, so close,” Sans murmured, wrapping a hand to stroke Papyrus.

Papyrus whined, trying to move his hips up into Sans’ touches.

“Heh, well, I definitely want to hear this,” Sans said, reaching his other hand over to push the scarf off of Papyrus’ mouth.

“Fuck, fuck, Sans,” he panted.

“I am,” Sans said with a chuckle. “Oh, stars, Papy, it’s too much.”

“Do it, I want it, I want it all,” Papyrus said encouragingly. “Please, Sans, I want to feel you.”

Sans moaned loudly, his thrusts quickening again, and before he could think he was burying himself deep into Papyrus, crying out his name as he released, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around his torso and burying his face into his shirt.

Papyrus soon followed, his own cry was more of a sob with him trying to process all of the sensations at once and keeping just barely enough of a mind that someone could be wandering the hallway. He glanced down at Sans who was still gripping him tightly, tears in the edge of his eye-sockets, breathing as if he’d run a marathon. Papyrus leaned up a little, realizing his hands had been under him the whole time.

“S-sans? If you could, my hands,” Papyrus was barely able to get the words out.

With little other movement, Sans’ hands wrapped around to his back, found his bound hands, and released them. Papyrus nodded a thanks, rolling his wrists a few times before wrapping his arms around the small skeleton on top of him.

“I, uh, never knew you had it in you,” Papyrus murmured after a while, stroking Sans’ head.

“That was unbelievable,” Sans murmured. “I mean, just…”

Sans trailed off with a long sigh. Papyrus chuckled.

“Hey, uhm, professor?” Sans murmured after a moment.

“Yes, Sans?”

“I, uh, have a confession to make.”

“Yeah?”

“That test I held up to you? It was a fake. I put it on top of the pile of papers while you were still asleep.”

Papyrus glared down at Sans. “Why you little shit.”

Sans gave him a mischievous grin. “Aww, come on, you liked it.”

Papyrus brought a hand up to the back of Sans’ neck and squeezed slightly. “I hope you studied and got a good grade on my test, otherwise I will take it out on your ass.”

Sans’ grin widened. “Promise?”

Papyrus growled and brought him in for a rough kiss.

“You bet your sorry little blue ass that’s a promise.”

 


End file.
